This invention concerns improvements in or relating to carpet fittings of the kind herein defined as including cover strips, edging pieces, threshold strips and joining strips, and of the kind with or without teeth or other means for securing the carpet or other similar floor covering thereto.
It is known to provide such kind of carpet fittings where made of metal in a polished, bright, or other decorative finish. However, these fittings are distinctive in appearance and are readily observed by the eye.
An object of this invention is to providea carpet fitting which may be unobtrusive to the eye.
It is also found that the known metal carpet fittings are formed to have an exposed surface in use which is smooth and/or slippery. A further object of this invention is to provide a carpet fitting which reduces the risk of persons slipping thereon.